Leaving
by TeamHawthorne
Summary: Peeta and Gale are deciding what to do now that they both ended back up in District 12 *smut and slashy goodness


**First attempt at slash, so I hope I did alright!**

* * *

><p>I waited for the buzzing sound to stop before I made my way through the fence and into the forest. I made my way to the meadow. The meadow Katniss and I used to frequent on our hunting trips. But that's over now. Ever since Katniss shot Coin and my job in 2 fell through I made it back to District 12. They didn't want me in the Capitol after they figured out I helped Katniss with the plan. But things took a turn for the worse when Snow escaped.<p>

Katniss is not the same. They sent Peeta back to 12 also. Even though he was badly burned, they thought he could help Katniss return to her normal self. But that never happened. Katniss is almost worse for wear and only barely clings on through the relationship with Peeta that was set up during the Games. But that didn't stop what was about to happen.

A twig broke behind me and a small smile graced my lips. My lover was never quiet in the forest. It wasn't where he belonged. "I've been waiting for you" I said as strong arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Not for very long I followed just minutes behind you" Peeta said kissing the side of my neck. I turned and kissed him hard on the mouth. I pulled him down and he hit the ground with a grunt. He really wasn't made for the forest. "I love you, Gale" Peeta said. His head was on my chest and he played with the hem of my shirt, tickling my stomach.

"I love you too" I told him and held him tighter.

This isn't how it's supposed to be. Ever since the war we've been forced to repopulate Panem. A new law states that each family needs to have at least three children. Since two men cannot conceive a child, they have made homosexuality illegal.

I look up to the sky and try to find shapes in the clouds, my hands ran through Peeta's hair. One looked like a trident and I remember Finnick and Annie and their newborn son who will never meet his father. Then another oddly shaped one looks like a cat and I think of Buttercup and Prim. My heart aches when I think of how young she was and how she was killed. Tears threatened to spill over as I thought that it was my bomb that killed her. My creation was the reason all those children died. One tear slipped through the corner of my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, Gale, what's wrong?" I took a deep breath to calm myself before I told him I was fine. However all that came out was a sob as more tears overflowed.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. "I'm so sorry Prim this wasn't supposed to happen! I'm so sorry Prim, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I hurt you" Peeta moved me so I was cradled against his chest.

"Shh, Gale" Peeta whispered in my ear, rocking us gently. "None of this is your fault. Snow used them as a human shield and Coin dropped the bombs, you didn't do any of that."

"I made the bomb, I designed the plan"

"You did not design it the way it was executed"

"But I designed it!" I yelled at him hoping he would understand. He just silenced me with a kiss.

"You should not live in the past. You can be sad and upset that it happened, but you cannot change it. We are here, together and I love you. Can we just live in this moment?" I nodded and let a few more tears slip away before I began blinking them back. "I gave Katniss a sedative, because she was going crazy again. So we have at least a few hours"

"This is wrong" I said, wiping the remaining tears from my face.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Us"

"_What?_" Peeta asked, moving away so he could look at me. "I thought you loved me?"

"I don't mean it like that" I said quickly. "I meant us lying to Katniss, having you string her along. It's not right"

"What do you suggest we do?"

I stopped, I hadn't thought this part through. What could we do? We couldn't live in 12 or any of the other Districts, we'd be killed for just living together. "Run away with me" I blurted out. "There's a cottage not far from here with a lake and plenty of game. We could live there" I said, enjoying the idea more and more with each second.

"What will we tell Katniss?" Peeta asked, always having to be the devil's advocate.

"The truth, She's been lied to enough already" Peeta looked like he would object so I kissed him slowly. "We have nothing back there, no family, no friends. All we have is each other and we can't even be together."

"Show me where we're going to live" I nearly tackled Peeta as I hugged him. Then I kissed him. His hands gripped my waist and I licked along the seam of his lips. He rolled us over so he was on top, pinning me to the ground. I went to grind my hips against his but he moved away. "I thought you had something to show me" Peeta said, holding his body just far enough away to tease me.

"Oh, I'll show you something" I said trying to pull his body closer to mine. However he rolled over and stood up, pulling me up with him. I stood and grabbed his hand tighter. "Follow me"

I ran towards the cabin, Peeta following behind, as my feet ran along the path memorized long before the Hunger Games. The cabin surprisingly stayed intact throughout the war. "The trees give us shade in the summer and keep most of the snow off the ground in the winter. And the lake doesn't freeze all the way so we'll always have water" I dropped his hand and walked around the space. Wild berries grew around the lake and the fish were plentiful. I slipped my shoes off and rolled up my pant legs and dipped my feet into the cool water.

"This place is beautiful, you're beautiful" Peeta said sitting next to me and grabbing my hand. "When can we move?"

"Tomorrow?" I shrugged. "We can get everything, tell Katniss and then move out here"

"What are we going to do out here?" Peeta stared kissing my neck.

"Be with each other, swim, bake, have lots of wild sex" I said nonchalantly. He growled in my ear and started nibbling on the spot right below my ear. My pants began to tighten. "God, I want you so bad."

"Then shall we get to christening our new home?" Peeta said between bites and licks on my neck.

I turned and kissed him full on the mouth and his hands moved to my waist. Peeta pushed me back on the ground and straddled my waist. I could feel him through his pants and I knew he could feel me too. Peeta ground his hips into mine and I moaned into his mouth and roped my fingers in his hair.

"Shouldn't we go inside?"

"No one's going to find us" I said pulling his shirt up. Peeta sat up and pulled his shirt off and continued kissing me.

His skin was so soft, I couldn't help but just run my hands along it to enjoy to feeling. It was as if he soaked in butter daily. He did not have a single freckle or blemish marring his skin. It was the most pristine white I have ever seen. However I won't leave it like that.

I flipped us over and started biting and sucking down his neck and chest. I took his left nipple in my mouth and bit down gently while my hand tweaked the other. Peeta writhed and moaned beneath me, his nipples were always so sensitive. I switched and gave the same attention to his other nipple. My free hand moved down and rubbed Peeta through his pants. His hips bucking wildly to get more friction. I kissed him on the mouth again as I unbuttoned his pants and took his cock in my hand. It was warm and heavy in my hand, I stroked it two or three times while he moaned in my mouth. I kissed down his body, tweaking his nipples and licking his belly button before I took his cock in my mouth. I licked the thick vein on the underside of his cock and then licking around the mushroom head.

I loved the noises Peeta made when I sucked him. His hands would rope themselves in my hair and he would make noises that would go straight to my dick, making my pants incredibly tight. I hollowed my cheeks and deep throated him.

"Gale" Peeta moaned. "G-Gale, oh God, Gale, Gale s-stop" I lifted my head off his cock and looked in his eyes. "I want to cum with you inside of me"

I sat up and pulled my own shirt off, kissing Peeta again. I moved down and sucked his nipples again. I brought my hand to his mouth and he sucked on my first three fingers. When his chest was covered in hickeys and I thought my fingers were wet enough, I brought my hand down to his perineum and slowly rubbed along the ring of muscles. I began to suck his cock again as I slowly pushed one finger into him. Peeta's face scrunched up when my finger first penetrated the tight ring of muscle. I sucked faster and pushed my finger all the way inside of him.

My pants became unbearably tight when I thought of that heat, that tightness around my own cock. Peeta made a high keening sound when I added another finger. I deep throated him as I scissored my fingers, opening him up. I hit his prostate and he froze and them moaned, so I angled my hand to continue hitting it.

"Please Gale, more, faster"

I added a third finger cautiously, but Peeta seemed relaxed and open enough to allow it in. I thrusted my fingers a few more times before removing them and standing up. I undid my pants and Peeta stared at me with love in his eyes. My cock was standing at full attention and I got my hand wet before rubbing myself a few times.

"You ready?" I asked placing my cock at his entrance. He nodded.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, I pushed past the first ring of muscles. Peeta gasped and I gave him time to adjust. He thrust his hips and I slipped in further. I gasped at the warmth and tightness that surrounded me.

"God, Gale just move already" Peeta gasped and I thrusted my hips.

Peeta moaned and heat was pooling in the bottom of my stomach. I never lasted long when I topped. I angled my hips a certain way and then Peeta was moaning and groaning uncontrollably. I kept my hips at that angle and continued to hit his prostate.

"I'm so close Peeta" I groaned.

"Cum baby, cum inside of me" He said reaching up to play with my nipples. That's when it happened. My thrusts were more erratic and soon I was coming inside of him. My vision turned white and I screamed out his name.

I pulled out of Peeta slowly and saw that he was still hard. I took him in my mouth again and hollowed my cheeks and sucked him. His fingers roped into my hair. I deep throated him again and rolled his balls in my hand. He pulled my hair, trying to tell me he was about to cum but I wouldn't stop. Soon he was coming down my throat and I was swallowing every drop. When he finished I let him go with a small _pop_. I kissed him and he could taste himself on my tongue.

"I love you so much" I said kissing him slowly.

"And I love you" He said. "So were moving in tomorrow?"

"Or later, if we get _sidetracked_"


End file.
